


Culpability

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But ultimately very fluffy, F/M, Guilt and Angst, Jealousy, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of weird when she doesn’t text him back before he gets to school, but he doesn’t think too much of it. It’s not like he owns her or her time. </p>
<p>But, yeah, it’s jarring when he sees her leaning against a tree grinning as she types out a text. Because his phone? It doesn’t vibrate.</p>
<p>Still, not a problem. She can text other people! It’s just weird that she hasn’t texted him back. </p>
<p>Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpability

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, “scott and kira. scott jealous of kira and someone, but it's a misunderstanding, maybe a little angsty on his part :)”

Scott  _always_  texts Kira in the morning. His mom had told him that girls liked “that stuff” back when he was dating Allison. Truth be told,  _he_  kind of likes that stuff. Okay,  _really_  likes it. He probably likes sending Kira good morning text messages more than she likes receiving them.

Not that she thinks they’re annoying. She usually responds with a smiley face or a kiss emoji or however she’s feeling that morning. They text  _all day_ , whenever they’re not in class together or even when they  _are_. 

So it’s kind of weird when she doesn’t text him back before he gets to school, but he doesn’t think  _too_  much of it. It’s not like he owns her or her time. 

But, yeah, it’s jarring when he sees her leaning against a tree grinning as she types out a text. Because his phone? It doesn’t vibrate.

Still, not a problem. She can text other people! It’s just weird that she hasn’t texted him back.

But she sees him after she sets her phone down, and waves big. “Scott!” she calls, jumping to her feet and hurrying over to hug him. “Hey! How are you?”

"Good," he tells her, relaxing. It’s probably no big deal.

* * *

But she keeps texting this other person.

During class she texts Scott infrequently. He could brush that off as her being distracted by the teacher, but she texts throughout all the classes they have together. It’s just…most of them don’t go to him.

The only time she’s not texting the other person is at lunch, but that’s because all of their friends are sitting together.

"I’m just saying I don’t like the movement in the forest," Stiles is muttering. "Derek said—"

"Derek said the faeries have been here for a while," Isaac breaks in. "I don’t think we really need to worry."

"But they’re doing new things! Seriously! I don’t trust it—"

"Well, maybe we should go talk to them," Kira pipes up. She bites into her sandwich and chews contentedly. 

Lydia purses her lips, but nods.

Stiles makes a gesture like he can’t believe she even suggested it, let alone that Lydia agreed with it. “When has talking it out  _ever_ worked for us?”

"Faeries can’t lie," Kira answers, tilting her head. "At least, not in any popular mythology. We could just…ask what they’re doing. I mean, they might still attack us, and probably will, considering our track record, but we can just be prepared for that."

"With iron," Lydia agrees briskly.

"I checked the beastiary last night," Allison says, shrugging. "There’s not an entry on faeries, but I don’t see why popular mythology can’t get  _some_ things right.”

"Scott," Stiles whines. "Please tell me you’re not going to send us in on that amount of information. Which is  _none_ , by the way.”

"It’s as good as the stuff you’ve offered in the past," Scott points out ruefully. "Besides, Kira is right. All the mythology I’ve heard of lines up with it."

Stiles makes a disgruntled noise, but doesn’t argue the point.

Kira winks at him.

* * *

The next week, Kira continues to text excessively with people who are  _not_  Scott, though she does manage to text him, too. So he can’t be too upset!

But he is.

Which is really,  _really_ , awful.

He’s tried to stop being jealous. He keeps thinking about how he knocked Isaac into the wall  _twice_  because he was jealous of his progress with Allison. No matter how many times he apologizes and Isaac brushes it off, Scott can’t really forgive himself, and he can’t quit worrying that he’d do the same thing again.

So he bites his tongue and tries not to let it bother him that Kira has other people to talk to. It’s honestly a  _good_  thing. She needs to have friends, and if they aren’t a member of the pack, that’s not a bad thing, either. It just means…she’s happy. So it’s good.

It’s. Good.

Damn.

* * *

Talking to the faeries doesn’t work—or rather, it works out exactly how Kira had guessed it would. They tell the truth about what they want: more territory and more freedom to kidnap kids and replace them with changelings.

_Then_ they attack.

It’s a good thing Lydia sent them all there with iron.

They make it out alive, but Kira is woozy. 

"Do you need the hospital?" he asks frantically. "Because I’ll take you there. Whatever you need. I swear— _shit_. Your dad is gonna kill me.”

"I hope not," she mumbles, leaning into him slightly. "He’s hosting your party."

"What party?" he asks, baffled at the non-sequitur. Maybe Kira has lost more blood than he realized. 

"Don’t question a girl while she’s not got her full mental capacity!" Lydia snaps suddenly. She’s missing one of her shoes, just carrying the other heel. Even if she’s only 5’3", Scott feels like she’s towering over him. 

He leans back a little. “Uh—”

"Do not test me!" she cries, and slings Kira’s arm over her shoulder. "Do not question it!"

Kira nods seriously, and then lets her weight fall on both of their shoulders. “Yeah, what she said.”

By the time they get back to their cars, Kira isn’t as out of it, but she elects to ride in the back of the Jeep rather on Scott’s bike. Lydia and Allison climb in with her, and the three of them slump in the bed like puppies, crawling over each other until they’re comfortably settled.

Scott throws a blanket over them, unable to help himself. “Look out for her?” he says quietly.

Allison grins at him and nods. 

Lydia rolls her eyes.

It’s about what should be expected.

* * *

He doesn’t think about the thing Kira said about the party until he realizes that it’s his birthday. Of course, he hadn’t realized it was his birthday until Stiles texted him at midnight, but—well. It’s never really been that important to him. And turning 17—who cares, really? It’s not a big year, except that it means he’s closer to graduating.

When he walks downstairs, his mom hands him a plate of waffle and kisses his forehead.

He texts Kira a kissy face before he digs in.

* * *

At lunch it occurs to him that the party thing could have been about his birthday. He glances around the table. There had been a couple “Happy Birthday”s, but no one is really acting different. Isaac had asked if he was going to have a party, and he’d shrugged in return.

But Kira and Lydia are texting frantically back and forth, which  _is_  different. Not in a bad way! He’s glad they’re friends. It’s just weird that they’re texting instead of talking, when they’re  _right_ next to each other.

Then again, they’re at a table full of werewolves. Privacy is hard to come by. So he doesn’t worry too much.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing today?" he asks her in their English class.

She purses her lips. “Um…sorry, I promised I’d hang out with Lydia.” She seems nervous, which could mean she’s lying.

Or it could mean she feels guilty about ditching him on his birthday.

He’s been angsting jealously for the past few weeks and still feels guilty as hell about it. Maybe he can make up for it if he let’s this go? 

"It’s okay," he says, smiling.

Kira smiles back and her heartbeat drops down to a more normal speed. “Sorry. I promise I’ll hang out with you tomorrow, to make up for it? Oh, um, I think Stiles would be really happy if you hung out with him for a while? Maybe?” 

"You’re probably right," he says. He feels kind of weird about the whole thing, like maybe he’s missing something. He thinks about all the texting and grimaces a little.

"Scott?" she says hesitantly, and he looks across the aisle at her. She smiles at him tentatively and reaches for his hand. "You okay?"

He takes her proffered hand and intertwines their fingers easily. “Yeah,” he says. It feels like a lie.

* * *

 

Stiles drags him home to play video games. “I’ll let you beat me on Rainbow Road,” he promises as he hands him a controller.

"You never let me beat you," Scott answers, rolling his eyes. "I win fair and square every time."

"You mean you  _cheat_  and I don’t call you on it,” he corrects.

"Do not." 

"Do too!" Stiles insists. "I’ve seen it! You—"

Scott tackles him and they end up rolling around on the floor for a while, Scott tickling Stiles every time he can get a good grip on him and Stiles kicking and slapping his hands away while laughing hysterically. 

"I hate you," Stiles informs him when he finally manages to crawl away from Scott and hide behind the couch. "You’re the worst."

“ _You’re_ the worst,” he parrots. “Come on. I want to beat you on every level of Mario Kart.”

Stiles jumps over the couch, nearly knocking over the coffee table. He did knock all the cushions off the couch, but that’s to be expected by now.

Scott’s phone buzzes. He pulls it out while Stiles sets up the game and hums. The text message is from Kira.

"Hey, Lydia cancelled. Do you want to come over?"

Guiltily, he looks up at Stiles. “Um…”

Stiles looks back at him and sees the phone in his hand. He sighs dramatically. “Let me guess—it’s a booty call.”

"Um?"

He grins. “Awesome. Do you need me to drive you there?”

Stiles is the best.

* * *

When they pull up to the house, Scott figures out it’s not a booty call. Unless Kira has been planning an orgy.

"That’s a lot of heartbeats," he says accusingly.

Stiles makes an innocent face at him. “What?”

"This isn’t a booty call!"

"Why are you complaining at me?"

"Because you’re in on it!"

"Dude, just go," Stiles sighs, shoving at his shoulder.

"The texting—was that  _you_?”

"What are you even talking about, man? Come on, let’s go, let’s go! i want to participate in this orgy."

"Dude,  _no_.”

"What, you’re hot! I’m not allowed to be curious? Come on, you wanna try making out? I won’t tell anyone. Birthday gift," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Scott glares at him, and pointedly opens the door. 

"Your loss!" Stiles shouts after him, and hops out of the car to follow him up the walkway."

He knocks on the door once, and Kira screams surprise at him when she opens the door.

"Too early!" Lydia yells, but she’s laughing, an arm around Allison where they’re perched on the arm of the couch.

Scott feels himself grinning and leans forward to hug Kira. “You’ve been texting Lydia a lot, haven’t you?” Because it’s all coming together now.

She prods his stomach with two fingers. “She  _is_  the best party planner. Now come and look at your cake!” 

"Wait," he says, and tilts her chin up a little so he can kiss her. 

He hears a click in the background, like someone is taking a picture of them. He keeps his eyes shut just in case. 

"I’d kiss you forever," she tells him, "But Dad might not like that."

"I don’t care," her father calls, and takes another picture.

He kisses her again.

"Cake," she insists, pulling away from him with a smile. "Also, Lydia will kill you if you ruin my hair."

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, but he grins at Lydia when they pass her on their way to the kitchen. Thank you, he mouths, and she winks.


End file.
